The Illyria Clan
by Calliope Foster
Summary: During his travels, Goliath meets the clan of Illyria. Characters based on the play Twelfth Night and some Templar Knights secrets included...R&Rand enjoy!
1. One

**Prologue**

The sharp cry of seagulls ripped through the darkness and Viola blinked the sand from her eyes. Sitting up, the young girl brushed sand from her chestnut hair and explored the new world. The surf gently brushed against her feet and Viola turned to see the debris from her father's boating ship washed ashore. Despite how foggy her thoughts were, Viola felt a pang of panic and her thoughts began to race. What had happened? What of Pa, Sebastian, and Antonio?

Father's first rule, should anything happen in the sea and you were still alive, was to stay calm. Viola searching the rocky shoreline for any signs of life and saw that there were only white and black gulls that inhabited the place. Standing shakily, Viola took off the soggy black sweater she was wearing and squeezed the water from it. As she went about nonchalantly, her memories began to sift through the foggy thoughts.

One minute the sun was out, the next the whole of the sky was black as night, and the waves were swallowing the ship. Pa had tried to save the ship, but she overturned and…

Tears welled up in Viola's eyes, but she knew it would do no good to cry. Pa and Sebastian must have survived—they couldn't die. Not on the sea, they knew the waters too well.

"Paaaaaaa!"

The girl snapped to attention and wavered from the quick movement of her head, still hazy from the wreck. She must have hit her head off of something and now she was hearing things. A loud bark suddenly rang through the air.

"Veeee-oooh-lahhh!"

Viola recognized the far off voice, it was Sebastian. "Sebastian!" Viola called back, letting go of her sweater and running toward the calls. "Sebastian, I'm here!"

"Viola!" Sebastian called back, their dog Antonio barking repeatedly now. "Run to my voice!"

Rushing into the brush, Viola followed the sound as best she could, but she did not make it far. Strewn leaves and old, weather-logged boards gave way beneath her feet and Viola went tumbling down…down…down…

When Sebastian finally got a reply from someone he was ecstatic. He raced after his sister's reply and rounded the bend of the beach, trying to keep up with his big Labrador. Up ahead was Antonio was sniffing black sweater lying on a rock and Sebastian ran to it, snatched it up and prepared to call from Viola again when a shriek came from the woods.

Antonio shot off in the direction of the scream, howling wildly. "Hang on!" Sebastian cried frantically. "I'm coming, Viola!"

His legs aching from running across the sand, Sebastian ran after the sound of Viola's scream and skidded to a stop where Antonio was whimpering. Edging up to his dog, Sebastian saw a chasm and prepared himself for the worst. He had been so close…he couldn't lose her now. Glancing down, Sebastian gasped seeing Viola at the bottom, shaking her head from the fall.

"Viola!" Sebastian called down to her. "Viola, you all right!"

Viola glanced up to see her brother standing there. "I'm all right!" Antonio barked happily when she replied. "Where's Pa?"

Sebastian hesitated, the memory of his father being dragged under the waves flickered by and then the boy replied. "I don't know, couldn't find 'im, you?"

"Only me!" Viola replied. "Help me out of here!"

Antonio barked again, making Sebastian grab him by the collar and pull him back. "Quiet, Tony!" Sebastian looked back down at his sister. "Stay there, I'll find something!"

Sebastian turned around and set about finding a way to help his twin out of the hole while Antonio kept watch over her. Not far from the pit there were vines hanging from the trees, he figured those would work well enough and took out his gutting knife and began to cut some vines free.

Viola watched as Sebastian ran off and she rolled her eyes. "Where am I supposed to go?" She murmured beneath her breath and sighed, knowing she might be stuck down there for some time.

Crossing her arms, she observed her newest find and saw that various little creatures had made this place a home. If the sun was not at midday, she would have been perpetually blind. She turned around and saw that the pit was not just a trap, but it was actually a cave.

Viola gasped and jumped back when something whipped in front of her face. "Grab on and I'll pull you up!"

Antonio paced the perimeter of the hole, panting loudly as he observed the state of things. "Wait, I found something!" Viola replied, searching herself for anything to light her path.

Sebastian was getting restless. "Viola, come on!"

Viola pulled out a soggy pack of matches used for the oil lamps and groaned. "Do you have one of Pa's lighters?"

"What do you need those for?"

Viola turned and glared up at her brother. "Do you _always_ have to question me?"

"All right, all right," Sebastian sighed, searching his pockets, but he shook his head, "all I have is my knife."

"Give me that!" Viola replied. "I can use reflection from the sun!"

Sebastian folded the knife and tossed it to his sister. Viola brought out of the knife and turned around, finding just the right source of sunlight to illuminate a tiny beam into the cave.

"What is it?" Sebastian asked impatiently as Antonio started barking wildly again. "_Viola_!"

Viola glanced in front of her and went pale, the shouts from her brother above faded away and she dropped the knife, backing away. The image of the grotesque monster stayed in her mind—those fangs and massive wings—she was not sure of what she had just seen.

**One**

Goliath rowed the boat out of Avalon once more as Elisa, Angela, and Bronx had settled as comfortably as they could in the boat. The large, dark purple gargoyle was becoming frustrated with the thick mist that seemed to linger longer than usual. Some time had passed before Goliath saw a light in the distance that was by no means modern. A fire burnt high into the night sky, mixing with the heavy fog. Shapes moved about and soon Goliath could hear shouts from ahead, signaling that they had been spotted.

Angela stood, gazing at the oncoming island as Bronx and Elisa stirred as well. Shadowy figures spread their wings and glided into the night air, heading toward the boat. "Where are we?" Angela inquired. "I thought we left Avalon."

"This isn't Avalon," Elisa stated, standing shakily and rubbing her arms, "it's too chilly."

Goliath maintained a stoic gaze. "We'll find out soon enough."

**888888**

Once more Duke had to split the feuding siblings, hearing the argument escalate into blaming. "Stop throwing sand in Viola's eyes," Duke commanded, his dark mane falling across his broad shoulders as he glared at Sebastian, and then looking to Viola, "and stop screaming so, you'll wake the dead with that noise."

Viola and Sebastian scowled at each other and then both ran off to continue the games with the gargoyles that were the equivalent of their age. "They're only children," the white colored gargoyle with human-like features, and almond shaped brown eyes appeared when the two ran off, "there's no need to be so stern with them."

Duke raised his thick brow, his horns shifting, and stared at his mate with a critical dark eye. Olivia only stared back, unafraid of the dominant male's gaze. "Just because they're Sinclair's doesn't mean they can't act civil," Duke replied in defense, "who else is here to watch over them? Make sure they grow strong and honorable?"

"We aren't living in the dark ages like our elders, Duke," Olivia replied, "pen and paper have taken over where metal and might once ruled. We must teach them patience, not power-lust."

Duke softened a bit, regarding his wise mate as the bluish-green jewel sparkled between her brows in the moonlight. Moving closer, Olivia chuckled. "I guess I'm just too soft."

"You're right," Duke sighed, putting his arm around his mate, "you always are. They need guidance, not authority. We must guard them as we guard our own eggs."

"Yes," Olivia agreed, lost in memory, "remember when we first found them? They were asleep on the beach with their pet and they were so scared."

"I laughed when the boy attempted to ward us off with a snapping crab," Duke chuckled in reply, "it was the year a cave-in smashed half of our eggs…"

"But we have more now," Olivia reminded with a smile, "and the Sinclair children care for them as if they were their own. These past two years have gone by a flash of lightning; all that's left to remind you is the thunder."

Little Curio, a feathered yellow gargoyle with a beak and lizard-like tail, was knocked out of the air by the force of the hit from Fabian. The game that Sebastian had showed the gargoyles, football, had taken 'flight' amongst the younger gargoyles, Fabian, Andrew, Maria, and Valentine. Toby, who was named the 'referee' now slept on the beach below, oblivious to everything.

"Fabian!" Maria shouted, going to Curio's aid. "That wasn't nice!"

"It's not my fault he's a runt," Fabian shot back as Andrew and Valentine cackled in reply, "you all right, feather-brain?"

Curio shook the sand from his wings and then brushed himself off as the Sinclair siblings and the beasts arrived. Antonio went about sniffing Curio while Feste, the gargoyle beast, growled at the small gargoyle. "Are you all right, Curio?" Viola asked, getting some excess sand from the young gargoyle's feathers.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Nice one, Fabian!" Sebastian shouted. "Mind if I join in?"

"Sure!" Fabian landed nearby, tossing the twenty pound rock in the air and catching it easily. "But the runts with Andrew, okay?"

Valentine landed now. "Hey, who's team am I on?"

"Ladies sit this one out." Andrew said, sticking out his tongue when Valentine glared at him.

Grabbing his tongue, Valentine smirked as Andrew struggled. "Maybe I didn't _want_ to play." Valentine released Andrew's tongue and the blue male shrunk back.

"Come on, Curio," Fabian patted the little gargoyle's shoulder and handed the rock to Sebastian, who nearly dropped it, "you ready for another game?"

"Sure." Curio shrugged.

"Go long!" Sebastian shouted to Fabian, who darted off as Sebastian spun around, his arms out with the rock, and let it fly into the air.

Antonio and Feste raced after the flying Fabian as he caught the rock. Andrew grabbed Curio and threw him into a gust and Andrew followed suit as Fabian flew past, picking up Sebastian. Maria shook her head, looking at Valentine and Viola. "I really wish they'd stop picking on him."

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

Viola frowned at Valentine's comment and spoke up. "Ad do unto others as you should have them do unto you."

Valentine scoffed with the roll of her eyes and took flight to join in again. "How is it that you and I are the only ones with any real sense?" Maria smirked at Viola, who laughed.

"Because," Viola shrugged, "we—"

"Hey!" Curio shouted. "There's a ship out there!"

"Where?"

The game stopped and everyone turned to see a small boat with a lamp on the front headed toward the island. Toby instantly woke now and started to bark orders at the younger gargoyles. "Get the Sinclairs in the cave!" Toby barked. "Someone tell Duke and Olivia!"

"On it!" Andrew glided toward the mates.

Maria grabbed Viola by the shoulders and caught an updraft, following after Fabian, who was taking Sebastian to the cave with the gargoyle eggs. Antonio and Feste ran ahead, barking a signal while Curio followed. Toby stayed behind to help Olivia and Duke.

When Andrew reached the mates, Duke and Olivia already caught wind of the conversation and took flight. "Stay here and protect the island with Toby!" Duke commanded of Andrew. "We'll be back!"

"Aye, Aye, Captain," Andrew grumbled and landed, then saw the elder gargoyle stumbling toward him, "hey, old fart, orders are to stay here."

"Ain't we lucky?" Toby snickered. "Where's bird-brain when we need 'im?"

"He went with the Sinclairs," Andrew informed, "why?"

"We need to pass the time somehow, might as well be makin' fun of 'im."

**888888**

The little man named Claude Svinsky, carefully knocked on the door to the dark trailer. His client, Malcolm Volio, had made it very clear that he wanted the little island off of Nova Scotia. After a few seconds the door to the trailer swung open, a dark figure in a robe appearing. Claude began to sweat. "A-all the arrangements have been made, Mr. Volio."

Malcolm's light hair lay across his shoulders, his blue eyes centering on his puny lawyer. "Good. Tell the men we leave tomorrow. Work begins once we arrive."

"Yes, Mr. Volio."

"Where others have failed, we shall prevail," Malcolm said matter-of-factly, "Captain Kidd's treasures shan't be forever sealed within their sandy tomb."

With all this talk going over his head, Claude only nodded nervously. "We shall!"

"And Claude."

"Yes?"

Malcolm scowled at the little man. "Should any problems come about, know that I'll hold you accountable. Now, goodnight to you."

The door slammed and Claude sighed with some relief. Now he only had his career to worry about.


	2. Two

**Two**

The island inhibitors took flight on a strong gust from the high tide and then came fast at the boat. Goliath steadied himself as the fellow gargoyles swooped low. "Brothers!" Goliath shouted. "I am of your kind, there's no need to alarm!"

"For what reason do you come to these icy waters?" The deep voice growled back as wings cast shadows over the boat.

"We were led here!" Goliath replied. "By forces unknown to even us!"

There was a pause before the gargoyles in flight replied. "Meet us ashore!"

Goliath watched as the fellow creatures circled once more and then proceeded to glide back toward land. Elisa, Angela, and Bronx had remained very quite throughout all of this and when Goliath glanced back, saw that each were now standing.

"No worries." He assured them.

**888888**

Viola and Sebastian huddled into the sandy warmth with the large, speckled eggs. Sebastian stroked one of the eggs, as if to comfort it, when the motion was actually comforting himself. Viola waited patiently, her head on one of the eggs, and her knees in her grasp. Feste and Antonio waited with the guardians near the entrance to the cave, where roots of trees dug deep into the cavern.

"Fabian," Maria spoke after a few moments, "you and Valentine should go to see if everything's all right. Curio, we'll stay here with Viola and Sebastian."

Perking up at the sound of his name, Sebastian rose to his feet. "Is everything all right?"

"Sit down, Sebastian," Viola insisted, "everything will be fine, Duke will take care of us…he always will."

Sebastian turned on his sister with conviction. "Shut-up, Viola. I'm almost fifteen, I know what I'm doing."

Maria sighed and glanced back at the pair of gargoyles in front of her. "Go on, now."

Fabian and Valentine nodded solemnly and cautious escaped from the cavern. Turning, Maria went to the twins, quelling their fears. "Everything's fine. How about we turn the eggs?"

"Right, right, it's about that time." Curio agreed, wobbling over to the eggs. "Come on, now."

Biting his lip Sebastian scowled at Viola before going about the task Maria had suggested. Viola sat up, ignoring her brother's reaction, and started to go about doing her share of turning the eggs. Antonio licked at the salty sand on the turned eggs as Feste sniffed them with curiosity.

**888888**

When Goliath felt the jolt of land under his feet, he got out of the small boat and laid the paddle in it before offering his hand to Elisa and Angela. Bronx leapt onto dry land and began to shake off his weariness before growling at the approach of visitors.

Goliath froze and turned back to see a foursome of gargoyles approaching. The largest of the group, comparable to Goliath himself, was a hunter green with a black mane and gentle horns combined with his brow line. Beside the assumed leader, was a robust female, who was completely white, her wings tinged a soft grayish-blue, like her eyes. Between her eyes was a jewel of the same color, and she wore a red top with a matching loincloth.

"Welcome to Illyria."

Elisa felt the grip on her hand loosen slightly and she stepped from the boat, followed by Angela. "Thank you, friends." Goliath spoke as he noticed all eyes go to Elisa Maza.

"I am Duke, leader of this clan," the largest gargoyle introduced himself, "and this is my mate, Olivia. My predecessor is Toby, and his young companion, Andrew."

Toby belched loudly and Andrew tried to hold his chuckles in. Duke shot the pair an annoyed look and then continued the introduction. Toby was older, like Hudson, but probably twice the old gargoyle's weight. He had a full salt and pepper beard with similar looking hair and had a grayish tint to his skin. Andrew was shorter than Toby, with dark blue coloring and dark brown hair. Out of the four of them, he looked nearly human. "Your clan is no larger than my own." Goliath replied. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Goliath, this is Angela, and my human companion is Elisa Maza. The beast is Bronx."

"You must be famished after such a journey." Olivia insisted. "Come warm yourself by our fire while we bring you something to eat."

The sound of wind being cut by wings came to everyone's ears as two new gargoyles arrived. "Who are our guests, Duke?"

"Fabian, Valentine, come meet Goliath and his Manhunter—"

"Manhatten."

"Manhatten," Duke repeated, "yes, Manhatten clan. His beast, Bronx, his friend Eliza Maza and Angela, his…mate?"

Angela spoke up to disprove such a notion. "Oh no, he's…he's my elder."

"Do forgive me, my lady."

Fabian puffed up his chest a bit and smirked as Valentine gave her new competition a glare. Fabian had gray skin, like Toby, with a human-like appearance as Andrew did, but his hair was long and blonde. Valentine was a deep, crimson red, with curly dark hair that matched her dark eyes.

"Pleased to meet you all." Goliath replied.

After a brief exchange of kindness, the group moved to the fire. "Valentine, come help me prepare something for our guests." Olivia insisted, leaving all of the males to speak with the new arrivals.

Valentine silently glared at Angela and followed Olivia without question. When Olivia and Valentine were out of earshot, the elder of the gargoyles turned to her crimson skinned friend. "When you go to fetch some of our reserves, go to the Maria and Curio," Olivia insisted, "tell her that neither she nor the Sinclairs are not to be seen until our guests have gone."

With a nod, Valentine spread her wings. "I'll return as soon as I can."

Olivia glanced back at the fire, her eyes alight with worry. What did the sea have in store for the Sinclairs?

**888888**

Maria heard the sound of wings and instantly went to the entrance of the cavern. She felt the brush of the wind as leaves scattered from the landing above, and then Valentine appeared. "Send up some salted fish."

Curio came over as well, curious as to what happened. "What's going on up there?"

"Gargoyles from a place called 'Manhattan'." Valentine replied. "Olivia gave orders that neither you two nor the Sinclairs are to exit the haven."

"What!" Curio squawked. "That's not fair!"

Frowning at the demand, Maria then nodded. "Give me a second."

Maria turned and went to the back of the cave where Viola and Sebastian now slept atop the warm eggs. She retrieved a net full of fish and went back to Valentine, handing the fish up through the roots.

"See you before morning's first light."

Valentine disappeared into the darkness and Maria glanced at Curio. "Do you feel kind of shunted, too?" Curio asked and when Maria rolled her eyes he shrugged. "I thought so."

Valentine flew through the low hanging smoke and then swooped below it, landing at the site of the newcomers. "Thank you, Valentine," Olivia appeared, taking the net and going to the fire, "the fish are meager this year, forgive their size."

"Spare what little you can for us," Goliath assured, his dark eyes kind, "we don't need much."

Bronx barked with impatience and Goliath laughed, patting the beast's head. Off in the distance, the bark was replied and Bronx's ears went up with delight. "Wild dogs." Duke said. "Marooned here by sailors."

Elisa became suspicious, but said nothing as Goliath went about explaining their journey. "There are really other clans?" Fabian asked with curiosity.

"Yes," Goliath replied, "there are clans on Avalon, in Japan, in Brazil—"

"Avalon?" Duke scoffed. "That's just a myth."

"Aye, boy, didn't I tell you that Avalon was a truth?" The old gargoyle Toby grunted. "The elders' stories aren't to be taken so lightly."

Proven wrong, Duke laughed. "All right, old one."

"You should hear _half_ of the stories he tells." Andrew agreed. "What I wouldn't give for them to be true."

"They're all true!"

"Sure as my name's Feste." Fabian retorted. "Like there's three mystical witches that go around cursing people for their faults."

Andrew joined in again. "Yeah, he had me at the part where some guy named MacBeth lived forever and ever."

"His stories are true." Goliath replied in defense of the eldest of the gargoyles. "There are three sister witches and a man named MacBeth was cursed by them to live forever."

Andrew and Fabian went silent, exchanging bewildered glances. "Boy, what a curse." Valentine snorted with sarcasm. "I bet he has lots of trouble being immortal."

"I'm sure it's rather frustrating to see those you love live and die." Duke said, diligently watching Olivia. "Think of the loneliness."

Goliath glanced at his companions and then back at the other gargoyles. On the horizon, a tinge of yellow could be seen.


	3. Three

Three

Elisa felt lonely now that the gargoyles were all in their stony sleep. "How lonely it is even without being immortal." She sighed, running her hand across the cold bicep of Goliath.

She cleared some of the rubble from the cavern that they gargoyles had showed them to and lay down upon the damp ground to go to sleep. In a few moments Elisa's breath was even and deep with her stone guardians looming nearby. She dreamt about New York, before there were gargoyles. The nights were filled with chasing criminals then, what Elisa once thought was a hard task.

Then, as she was trying to catch a purse-snatcher, she stepped into shallow water, and then, what she thought was a puddle, swallowed her whole. She breathed in, but only water filled her lungs.

Elisa jolted awake, salt stinging her eyes and her lungs bursting for air. She grabbed something and yanked herself upward, into a small air deposit where she took in a deep breath. This cavern was a tide pool—not a safe haven! Elisa knew she had to get out of there, and fast, before the whole place was filled with water. Goliath, Angela, and Bronx would be safe as long as they were stone.

She swam to the entrance of the cave, but was pushed back by another wave. She swam forward again and grabbed onto the edge so that the water would not take her this time. Finally Elisa climbed out through the entrance and onto dry land. She breathed deeply, glad she was safe again. Had the gargoyles set them up? She heard the laughter of children in the distance and turned to the shoreline where a large black Labrador ran across the sand, followed by a young teenage boy.

**888888**

"Wake-up, Viola!"

Viola groaned and pushed her brother away, burying her head between two of the stony eggs. "Veeeoohlaaah!" Sebastian shook his sister with vigor. "Wake up!"

"_What_ Sebastian?"

Antonio barked excitedly, pawing at the young girl. "There's a lady on the beach!"

With that, Viola felt her body go cold and jerked awake, scowling at Sebastian. "This isn't another mermaid story so I'll get up, is it?"

"No, she said her name's Elisa!" Sebastian pulled at her arm. "Get up, Viola, come on!"

Jumping at his owner's excitement, Antonio went about trying to lick Viola's face. Viola shoved him away and got to her feet, brushing the sand from her ragged pants. "All right, all right, I'm up."

"Follow me!"

Sebastian climbed out of the cavern's entrance, followed quickly by Antonio. From there, Viola's brother started shouting for her. "Come on, Vee!"

"I'm coming!" Viola snapped, grabbing one of the roots and lifting herself from the ground.

Sebastian reached down and yanked Viola out the rest of the way, then pulled her toward the beach. Antonio bit down on her pant and helped as well. Finally the trio was on the beach and that's when Viola realized that Sebastian was not making all this up. A woman sat there, in jeans and a blazer, and she turned to look at the oncoming group.

"Elisa! This is my sister, Viola!" Sebastian shouted, dragging his sister to her. "We're twins!"

The two looked nearly identical; both had chestnut hair and jade eyes. Viola was a pretty young girl, her hair matted to her face, but her features soft while Sebastian had a more defined jaw line and relatively shorter hair. "Hello Viola," Elisa smirked putting her hands in pockets, "in a short time I've heard so much about you."

Viola delicately pulled her hair behind her ear, staring at Elisa with an incredulous look about her face. "H-hello…"

"I told her all about Pa and the storm and how we ended up here and how Duke and Olivia—"

"Sebastian!" Viola snapped in a hushed tone, and then smiled cautiously at Elisa. "He likes to tell stories."

Elisa saw that the girl was rather hesitant while the boy was much more open to newcomers. "She's shy at first," Sebastian assured, "but it doesn't take much for her to come around."

Viola shot her brother a glare, but before she could get another word in Sebastian went on as black Labrador sniffed Elisa, wagging his tail fondly. "Antonio and I were on the beach when we found her," Sebastian said excitedly, "she came out of one of the tide caverns and I thought for sure I saw a _real_ mermaid, but then she told me she came from New York and I told her everything!"

"Everything?"

"Everything!"

Grasping her brother by his arm sharply, Viola then yanked him toward her. "Can I have a word with my brother alone?"

Elisa watched as the girl and her brother went into the forest as the Labrador barked up at Elisa, wanting attention. "I know," Elisa sighed, leaning down and petting the dog, "they've been around gargoyles for too long, too."

When Viola finally was sure that Elisa would not hear her, she grasped her brother by the shoulders. "As soon as Duke wakes up, I'm telling."

Breaking free of Viola's grip, Sebastian gritted his teeth. "Oh you're just jealous!"

"Of what, Sebastian?" Viola hissed, crossing her arms. "Being totally senseless? You know what Duke says!"

"Always Duke, Duke, Duke," Sebastian snapped, "Olivia says that not all hearts are dark, just those that succumb to their own shadows!"

"Olivia's not always right either, Sebastian!"

"Viola…" Sebastian sighed in defeat, "Elisa's good! I know she is!"

"How do you know that, Sebastian?"

"I…I just know." Sebastian placed his hand on his sister's shoulder. "Just trust in me, Vee…just this _once_."

Seeing the earnestness in her brother's gaze, Viola then nodded with agreement. "She doesn't _seem_ all that bad."

"But Duke?"

"He's going to find out somehow—"

"Viola!"

"Fine!" Viola rolled her eyes. "But don't expect me to defend you for your own stupidity."

Knowing he was not going to get any further, Sebastian shrugged in reply. "Come on, she'll think something's wrong."

Viola and Sebastian reappeared then and Elisa felt a wet nose against her hand. Antonio dropped a drool-lathered twig in her hand and pawed at the ground with impatience.

Sebastian threw a different branch. "Fetch, Tony!"

The dog shot off after the throw and Elisa marveled at the twig as it nearly disappeared at the other end of the beach. "So you met Duke and Olivia last night?"

"I did."

"They didn't tell us." Sebastian glanced at Viola, who innocently shrugged. "Maybe they forgot. Come on, I'll show you the island."

Grabbing Elisa by the hand, Sebastian dragged her toward the sea as Viola stayed behind. Duke and Olivia had been protecting them and Viola knew it. She and Sebastian were in for it when they found out about this.

Then, she happened to glance out to sea and went white. "Sebastian!" Viola shouted in terror. "Ships!"

**888888**

Malcolm walked across the deck, his hand folded behind his back as he observed the tiny dot that was now becoming larger and clearer to sight. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Scowling at his lawyer, Malcolm made it known that he rather enjoyed silence. Going back to gazing at the island, Malcolm brought out his spyglass and put it to his left eye. Trees were all he saw at first and then, a craggy beach, and…a dog? The black dog passed through the spyglass and then a bare-chested young man appeared, pulling a woman behind him. Then suddenly, the pair stopped and looked directly at him.

Folding the spyglass up, Malcolm set his jaw. "You said the island was _uninhabited_."

"It is!" Claude proclaimed. "Completely uninabab…uninhabited! Perhaps…you're looking at the wrong island…?"

"So you're telling me that out of the _slew_ of islands you see spread out beyond the horizon," Malcolm barked with sarcasm, making Claude jump, "that this one—the only bloody one in view!—is the wrong island!"

"No, no, sir—"

Malcolm turned on him and approached the little man swiftly. "Well then, what is it?"

"I don't know!" Claude screamed, holding his brief case over his head in terror.

Malcolm bared his teeth, calming himself slightly. "Right then, there's only one course of action."

Slowly bringing down his briefcase, Claude peeked over it. "Wha-what's that?"

"Rid the island of tourists."

With that Malcolm marched past his lawyer and to his cabin. He had to devise a plan that included treachery and silence.


	4. Four

**Four**

Elisa climbed down into the cavern just as Goliath, Angela, and Bronx were waking, but the sand was now at their knees. Bronx was nearly consumed by sand and whined at the trouble he was having. "Stay calm!" Elisa insisted in a whisper. "The tide's coming back in, so the sand should loosen up soon enough."

Goliath gritted his teeth, his legs felt as if they were in cement. "A trap!"

"Maybe so," Angela put her hand on the cavern wall to stay balanced, "but right now we've got to worry about getting out of here before doing anything about it."

Growing furious, Goliath roared and pulled himself from the murk, then calmed slightly and pulled Angela, then Bronx from the sand. Brushing the barnacles from his elbows, Goliath glowered at Elisa, making her shrink. "Where are they?"

"Goliath, there's something bigger we need to worry about right now."

**888888**

Fabian shook the stone from his wings as Maria gasped. The twins were gone, along with their big, black dog, and Feste was sniffing the ground, confused by their absence. "Duke! The Sinclairs!"

"That wretched human must have found them!" Duke's eyes glowed and then he glared at Valentine and Fabian. "How could she survive the tide?"

"Duke, you didn't!"

His rage lessening, Duke turned to Olivia, speechless as she glared at him. "Hey everybody!" A head poked down into the cavern.

Olivia, Maria, and Andrew all sighed in relief while Duke yanked the young man down into the cavern. "Where's your sister?"

"She's up there," Sebastian's mouth went dry, "why?"

"Viola!"

"Hush!" Viola commanded, following Antonio down into the cavern. "We're not alone anymore!"

Sebastian began to explain everything. "There's people up there with ships and all kind of equipment!"

"Were you seen?" Duke gazed at Viola.

Viola quickly shook her head and Duke sighed, relieved for a moment. "With all the racket the three o' ya make, it's hard not ta notice." Toby grumbled.

"Quiet," Olivia insisted, staring at the old man and then looking back to Duke, "perhaps we should take to the air."

"Elisa said they're developers—"

Duke roared with fury. "_What_!"

"Sebastian!"

Duke glared at Viola, making her back away. "You said no one saw you."

"Don't get mad at her," Sebastian defended, "I was the one who found Elisa."

"I'm not surprised." Duke's face became dark. "From this point further, no one leaves this cavern without permission. Olivia, come with me."

Olivia gently placed her claw on Sebastian's shoulder affectionately and then followed her mate, the pair disappearing. "Don't worry," Curio assured, patting Sebastian on the arm, "he'll get over it."

Maria went to Viola. "I was so worried!"

"We were fine," Viola replied, "Elisa was nice…"

**888888**

A thump came from behind and Goliath turned, Bronx growling at the intruders. Duke and Olivia appeared. "Forgive us," Duke insisted, "we have many things to protect. We shall explain all of this to you when there is more time."

"Yes," Angela agreed, speaking for Goliath, who was looking wrathful, "there are men everywhere. Elisa's gone to speak with them."

"They're machines are much bigger this time." Olivia shuddered. "And there's a lot more than the last treasure seekers."

Goliath looked at the two with suspicion. "We have had many people on this island and have successfully eradicated them…there's many things on this island to hide."

The gargoyles stayed hidden within the brush, watching the interaction between the humans. Elisa was speaking with a tall, handsome blonde haired man, who seemed to observing her with much interest.

"So let me summarize your story." The man stated. "You came here looking for children who've been missing, presumed dead, for over two years? How come I was not aware of this taking place? This island is private territory, _my_ territory."

Elisa was slightly taken aback and then shrugged. "You mustn't have gotten the memo."

"No." The man, who introduced himself as Malcolm Volio, retorted. "Let us say that there was a memo, that these two children are on this island, with their Labrador, but that still doesn't explain why you so brazenly decided to investigate here. In short, you are intruding, and you have no right to be here."

"Excuse me?"

"No, excuse me, my lady," Malcolm replied as a pair of large men appeared, "but I'm going to kindly escort you off of my island as soon as possible, but until then, I hope you'll find your new home most accommodating."

The men moved forward and Elisa stepped back, but right into someone else. Grabbing her arms, the man behind her subdued her until the other pair of them came to hold her as well. "Take her to my trailer, I won't need it tonight."

"You can't do this!"

Malcolm watched his men take Elisa away. "This is my island; I can do whatever I want."

In the brush, Goliath was prepared to attack the men, but Duke and Olivia stopped him. "You have much more to lose than her should you show yourself," Olivia commented, "she'll be all right for now, but until then we must regroup. We gargoyles have limited moonlight."

Angela looked up at Goliath, awaiting his reaction. "Come with us," Duke insisted, "there's some things we need to show you."

**888888**

"Duke and Olivia are back!" Andrew shouted. "What you see?"

Duke and Olivia went into the cavern, followed by the three visitors from the night before. "Enough," Duke replied, "to know that our secrets will be harder to keep this time."

Sebastian spoke up. "Where's Elisa?"

"Speaking with the other humans," Olivia comforted the boy, "all is well for the moment, Sebastian."

"These are the Sinclairs," Duke said, looking to Goliath and Angela, "among our secrets on this island, Viola and Sebastian are the greatest we keep."

Goliath nodded to the pair, who eyed the newcomers with curiosity. Toby then continued the story. "They're heirs o' the men who came here long ago, the men who brought the first eggs to this island. Six hundred years ago Henry Sinclair led the expedition 'cross this sea from his homeland, in Scotland, and he came upon this island where he buried the things he treasured most."

Olivia sighed. "And since we are now their guardians, we thought the pair of them were not old enough to hold the secrets of the pit yet."

Viola raised her brow. "What secrets? It's a depression filled with mud"

"Not so, lass," Toby replied, "only Henry Sinclairs heirs, heirs of the Templar Knights legacy, were the ones who could successfully read the ancient epigraph and understand it. Andrew, the stone."

Andrew nodded and went to the eggs. He gently moved them out of the way and then produced a huge stone with things written across it. It was shaped as an oval with peculiar writing carved into it. When Andrew set it down, making Curio jump out of the way as Sebastian instantly went to the stone.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Viola glared at Duke, her eyes a message of hurt.

Fabian and Valentine all glanced at each other with uncertainty. "He didn't want any harm to come to you." Maria spoke up. "We thought it was best for you."

"It's all in weird shapes…" Sebastian replied, "like runes or…directions…nobody could read this!"

"I remember letters like this in Avalon," Angela said, going toward Sebastian, "it's a protection spell…not codes or directions, but one that would protect the treasure until the heirs came. But what are the templar knights?"

Goliath spoke up again. "Poor knights of God. A faction like the illuminati or Free Masons."

"Our dad was a Free Mason," Viola said, "remember, Sebastian?"

"What about Elisa?" Sebastian diverted the subject. "Shouldn't someone be watching her?"

"Oh they are," Goliath replied, "very closely."


	5. Five

**Five**

Viola woke to the sound of rocks tumbling around her and she panicked, fearing a cave-in, but then saw Sebastian was digging his way out of the cavern through the back. "Sebastian!" She hissed, startling her brother. "What are you doing!"

"What does it look like?" Sebastian snapped back after getting over the shock and continued with his work. "I'm going to help Elisa."

When Viola was about to give him a speech, Sebastian stopped her with a glare. "Nobody else is going to do it."

"They can't fight in daylight!" Viola turned to see the band of gargoyles blocking the entrance to the cave and then turned back to her brother. "I'm not going with you."

Sebastian grunted and placed another stone softly to his side, careful not to disturb the eggs as Antonio dug haphazardly at the small opening. "I didn't ask you to come along."

"Well I'm not," Viola crossed her arms stubbornly, "even if you were going to ask."

Going back to where she was sleeping, Viola sat down, her jaw set as she stared ahead. More light came in suddenly as Sebastian continued with his quest and then, there was silence. No curious sniffing or loud breathing from the workload, just silence. Viola turned around and saw the void in the back of the cave. She bit her lip, wandering whether she should go after her brother or stay and guard the eggs…

Sebastian climbed out of the cavern, never looking back, and then he headed in the direction of the camp. Soon he heard shouts from men and the buzzing sound of machinery. Finally, he came to the edge of the forest and saw the meadow where the depression was that had been Sebastian and Viola's playing grounds in the daytime. The depression was now a deep, dark well, and the men hovered around it with curiosity.

One ran to a trailer at the edge of the camp, alerting someone inside. When the gargoyles told of Elisa, they said she was being watched, but all the men were at the hole. A blonde man stepped from the trailer and instantly Antonio began to growl. Crouching down, Sebastian silenced his pup, and then watched as the blonde man followed after the worker to the hole.

When everyone was occupied, Sebastian ran to the tents, searching all of them with a glance as Antonio tried to pick up a scent. Finally Sebastian came to the trailer and peeked in. "Elisa!"

From inside the woman blinked, her hands behind her back. "Sebastian!" Elisa gasped. "Get down! Someone will see you!"

"Hey kid! What are you doing there!"

Sebastian turned just in time to see one of the workers running for him and he ducked out of the way, Antonio barking madly. As Sebastian tried to make his getaway, he hit into something hard and fell back.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?"

Looking up, Sebastian saw the blonde man from the trailer looming over him. "Let her go!"

"Oh and he's brave too." The man laughed and then turned to his associates.

A startled whimper came from behind the man and Sebastian became frantic. "Antonio!"

"This is getting ridiculous!" The blonde snapped. "Claude, put this one with the woman and put that dog out of its misery! Then scour the island for anyone else!"

"No!"

Viola covered her eyes, she could not watch anymore, then turned and ran back to the cave. She climbed over the eggs and began to put the rocks back into place in a mad rush. After that, Viola sat down, her heart racing and breath caught in her throat. She put her head in her knees and began to cry.

**888888**

"He wouldn't listen!"

"There, there," Curio tried to calm the girl, "I'm sure Sebastian and Antonio are all right."

"And when we find him, I'm going to give him what's for," Duke growled then looked to Olivia, "this all happened because we were never too harsh on that boy!"

Olivia glared at Duke. "He's a boy and boy's have minds of their own."

"Aye, don't ya remember the days when you yourself were just a lad doin' everything ya were told not to?"

Duke glared at Toby for defending Sebastian. "We don't have time to fight about this," Goliath spoke up, "Elisa, the boy, and the dog need our attention now."

"That's right, we need to come up with a plan." Fabian said, then glanced at Viola with sorrow. "Before anything else happens."

"Maria, Curio, attend to the eggs and the girl," Duke insisted, "the rest, come with me."

"Why am I always the one that has to stay behind?" Curio whined.

Maria shot the youngest of the gargoyles a glare as the rest of the clan climbed out of the cavern. Now it was only two gargoyles, a girl, and more than a dozen eggs. "I need to help my brother."

"You're helping him by staying here." Maria sighed. "Now stay calm."

**888888**

"I should have listened to Olivia…"

Elisa chuckled. "Hey come on, it was a nice try. You just have to watch your back next time."

Sebastian smiled slightly and shrugged as Antonio nudged him with his muzzled nose. "It's all right, boy," Sebastian leaned on the black dog, "we're going to get out of this."

The door opened and the blonde man stepped in. "Right, well, we're in need of a 'canary' and since we don't have one, we're going to use the next best thing."

"You leave my dog alone, you yellow haired freak!"

Malcolm just laughed. "Oh I wasn't going to touch the mutt, boy, I had someone else in mind."

The workers moved in, taking hold of Sebastian and they were moving out just when the machinery stopped. A man screamed in the distance and then Claude ran in. "Mr. Volio! There's trouble!"

Suddenly the whole trailer rocked and something from above peeled back the metal like it was a tin can. Two red glowing eyes appeared as the devil himself growled at the men. "Run!"

Everyone backed out of the trailer and headed for the beach as boulders were being dropped from the air. Halfway to the boats, Malcolm skidded to a stop and turned to see the winged demons flying through the air. Then he saw his work was still unfinished. "I'm not paying you imbeciles to run away!" Malcolm bellowed and caught Claude by the neck of his shirt. "What are you doing!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Volio, but I can no longer bring myself to be in your services!" Claude replied. "Consider this my resignation!"

With that Claude disappeared into the crowd of men as Malcolm came marching back to the ruined campsite. The demons were flying off with the boy, his dog, and that confounded woman.

**888888**

"Faster Curio, faster!" Viola shouted, as she clung to the little gargoyle's claws.

"I…can't…go…any…faster…" Curio gasped for air as they started losing altitude.

The pair landed with a crash in the bushes. "Why…don't we…take a…breather?" Curio asked, his body limp.

"Maybe later, come on!" Viola got to her feet and yanked the little yellow gargoyle to his. "Hurry up!"

As Viola neared the campsite, Curio huffing and puffing behind her, she saw that everything was crushed by rocks. "No…" she gazed at the trailer bent in by a boulder, "Sebastian!"

Running toward it, Viola tried to get into the trailer, but felt someone tug her away. Viola turned around to face a man with long blonde hair and blue eyes with fire in them. "So they spared you, my boy or…" the man trailed off, "there's two of you! And you're a pretty little girl, are you?"

"Where's my brother?"

"Exactly where you're about to go, my pet," Malcolm smirked, "into the depths of…"

"HEEEELP!"

The gargoyles all turned to see Curio flying wildly and landing in the sand of the beach. "Curio!" Andrew helped the smallest gargoyle to his feet. "What happened! Where's Viola and Maria!"

"Blocked in the cave…" Curio muttered, "taken by a man!"

"A man infiltrated the rookery and took Maria and Viola?"

"No!" Curio pulled from Andrew's grasp. "Viola tricked me! She got me to block Maria in the cave and take her to help Sebastian, but he's right here with you and Viola's back with the man who had Sebastian!"

"Viola!" Sebastian ran off into the brush before anyone could stop him and Elisa went after him.

"Get back to the camp!" Duke demanded. "Curio, get Maria!"

"Why do I have to—"

"Do it." Olivia commanded as they all took to the air.


	6. Six

**Six**

Viola struggled as she was lowered into the pit. "Don't worry! The tide should be low!" Malcolm shouted over the loudspeaker as he controlled the machinery to the best of his abilities. "And besides, they say drowning is not such a bad death!"

The darkness below was gaining on Viola and soon it swallowed her. "Help!" She shouted. "Help me!"

Elisa heard the shouts and then saw a flash of black, with blue and burnt orange following close at hand. When she reached the camp, the dogs were attacking the man named Malcolm Volio and Sebastian was heading for the pet.

Viola felt a jerk and the process stopped, then she heard a voice from above. "Viola?"

"Sebastian!" Viola shouted back. "Help me!"

"I'm trying!" Sebastian replied, looking around for something to lower himself into the pit as well.

Elisa caught up and grabbed his shoulders. "Stay back! There could be a cave in!"

"Sebastian! Help me!"

"Don't worry, Viola!"

In a moment Viola became weightless and she careened toward the center of the earth, screaming as she went. Then everything began to slow and she stopped again…

"Elisa!" Goliath said, his claws stinging from the rope as he saw the edges of the pit begin to fall in. "Sebastian, stay back!"

Elisa pulled the boy back as Goliath began to pull the girl back up. Duke swooped down, catching Elisa, as Olivia grabbed Sebastian, and the pair pulled them from danger.

Fabian and Valentine were taking care of the man named Malcolm Volio as Goliath pulled Viola out of the hole just as it collapsed. Goliath untied the girl and then put her on solid ground.

"Thank you…" Viola smiled at the large, purple giant.

"You're all right!" Sebastian hugged his sister as tightly as he could. "I'm so sorry, Viola!"

Duke and Olivia landed, the rest of the clan joining around the humans in triumph. "Forgive me if I was too hard on you." Duke muttered to Sebastian as he scooped the twins up into his arms and hugged them tightly.

Olivia took her turn and then a scratched up blonde man, tied up and gagged appeared in the grips of Fabian and Valentine. "Take him to the other humans," Duke said, "though I'm sure they won't miss his presence."

"He'll come back," Olivia argued, "put him on a boat and cast him out, so he'll never know how to return."

**888888**

"Once again, I must apology for trying to harm you," Duke shook Goliath's hand, "I believe you understand how important the Sinclairs are to us."

"Yes, I do…" Goliath nodded, "but what about the pit?"

"It wasn't ready to share its secrets," Olivia replied, "but one day, when the twins are old enough, they will reap all of their ancestor's treasures."

"Thank you for everything." Elisa smiled. "And for the extra food."

Bronx sniffed at it, but Angela pulled it out of his reach. The foursome all got into the boat and Goliath shoved off of the beach, going into the mist once more. The sun was beginning to rise and Duke turned to Olivia. "Once more, this island is safe."

"Yes," Olivia nodded, "and so are all of its secrets."

**Epilogue**

Sebastian and Viola had grown in such a short period of time, the were both very unaware of the change going on within them. They were on the beach, Viola no longer interested in children's games, was stringing a necklace of seashells while Sebastian was readying the arrows of his new bow nearby.

The young man glanced up to see a dot on the horizon. "Vee, look."

"I'm not going to fall for your mermaid stories again, Sebastian."

"No, Vee," the boy's voice had deepened now and his form had sharpened, "a boat."

Glancing up, the green eyed girl saw the approaching vessel and then looked back to her things. "You know what's going to happen. They'll be chased off, just like everything else."

Through the telescope, the white haired man watched the two youngsters on the beach, one was sliding down from a rock while the other fiddled with something in her hands. "Adam and Eve?" The man chuckled to himself in a thick, Scottish accent.

"Ahh, there you see it, Mr. McDuff," a familiar voice said from nearby, "the lovely little island you've come to own."

"Aye, thank you for remindin' me, Claude," MacBeth slid the telescope together and then turned to his short adviser, "this should be an interestin' journey. Now, you were saying somethin' 'bout buried treasure?"


	7. Seven

**Characters I Created for the Story**

**Humans**

**Sebastian** **Sinclair **– At only 12, Sebastian lost his father in a boating accident and ended up on an island just off the coast of his homeland, Nova Scotia, he is young, knowledgeable about the world he's in, but he's incredibly naïve and rushes into things without much thought. He's very protective of his twin sister Viola since the wreck. Collin Farrell

**Viola** **Sinclair** – Despite being 14 years old, Viola is very wise for her age and often the pillar of strength. She was stranded on a place they call 'Illyria' with her twin brother, Sebastian, and found the gargoyles accidentally. The independent one, Viola often hides her feelings and instead focuses on being rather stoic. She is usually in charge of Sebastian, despite what he thinks. Eva Green

**Malcolm Volio** – a billionaire treasure hunter who takes up a sudden interest in Oak Island, Canada to search for more riches. He is searching for the lost treasure of the infamous pirate Captain Kidd.

**Gargoyles**

**The Illyria Clan**

**Olivia** – the alpha female of the group, she has white coloring and black hair with a jewel between her brows.

**Duke** – the alpha male of the group, he is dark green with black hair and horns.

**Andrew** – younger than Duke and Olivia, Andrew has blue coloring with brown hair.

**Maria** – a full-height bat-winged gargoyle with beige skin and white hair with a sharp, stunted beak.

**Fabian** – has gray skin and blonde hair.

**Toby** – the oldest of the gargoyles, with gray skin and long, pepper-colored hair, and a broken nose.

**Valentine** – she has dark red coloring and black, curly hair, has a crush on Duke, but he's taken.

**Curio** – a yellow colored tiny, reptilian/birdlike gargoyle who has a very small parrot-like beak and no hair.

**Beasts**

**Festivity 'Feste'** – a little burnt-orange male gargbeast that's the pet of the Illyria Clan. His master is Toby and he names the little guy 'Festivity'.

**Antonio **– Viola and Sebastian's Labrador that also survived the shipwreck, saving Sebastian in the waves.


End file.
